


Unsterblich

by cricri



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Erin Gilbert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erins Gedanken während des Showdowns.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/162025.html">Originalpost in meinem Livejournal</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsterblich

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Fantasy – Jäger und Gejagte – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Ghostbusters (2016)  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Gen, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Erins Gedanken während des Showdowns.  
> Länge: ca. 350 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich liebe den Film und wollte so gerne was dazu schreiben. Leider habe ich ihn aber nur einmal gesehen und fühle mich in den Charakteren noch nicht so wirklich zuhause. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie einigermaßen getroffen. Und Action kann ich auch nicht so besonders schreiben … Aber gut, Übung macht den Meister ;)

***

Es fühlt sich gut an.

Damit hat sie nicht gerechnet, und sie rechnet mit viel. Was sie antreibt ist das Streben nach Wissen, und ja, auch die Befriedigung, endlich beweisen zu können, was sie schon immer gewußt hat. Und ihr Verantwortungsgefühl – schließlich sind sie die einzigen, die all diese Menschen retten können. Da ist es doch ihre Pflicht, alles zu versuchen. Und natürlich tut sie das, etwas anderes hätte sie von sich selbst auch nicht erwartet. Was sie nicht erwartet hat, ist, daß es ihr Spaß macht.

Sie feuert mehrere Energiestöße in das Wesen, das wie eine Wolke vor ihr aufsteigt, und hört ein Geräusch wie zerplatzende Seifenblasen. Erin lacht. Ja, es macht Spaß, zur Abwechslung die Jägerin zu sein und nicht die Gejagte. Es macht Spaß, nicht mehr an all die _Wenns_ und _Obs_ und _Vielleichts_ zu denken, weil es jetzt sowieso nur noch einen Weg gibt: Überleben oder Sterben. Zu sterben macht ihr in diesem Augenblick, in dem die Gefahr sehr viel realistischer ist als je zuvor in ihrem Leben, paradoxerweise weniger Angst als je zuvor. Und zu leben macht ihr viel mehr Spaß als seit … seit sie und Abby zusammen an ihrem Buch gearbeitet haben. Sie duckt sich unter einem grellgrünen Arm und schaut zur Seite, zu Abby, die mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit ihre Waffe hebt und den Geist, der Erin angegriffen hat, in einen Wirbel aus Ectoplasma verwandelt. Hinter Abby brüllt Patty etwas, was Erin über den Lärm nicht versteht, und zieht Holtzmanns neuestes Spielzeug aus dem Gürtel. Patty, die sonst eigentlich eher ängstlich ist, so wie sie selbst, und die diese Angst offenbar für heute in Urlaub geschickt hat. Und noch weiter links dreht sich Holtzmann um ihre eigene Achse, eine Waffe in jeder Hand, und mäht alles nieder, was ihr zu nahe kommt. Holtzmann, die im Gegensatz zu ihr vermutlich nicht mal weiß, wie man Angst buchstabiert. Schleim spritzt in alle Richtungen, und dann ruft Abby Erins Namen, und sie feuert selbst wieder, bevor sie ein vollbeweglicher Klasse-5-Dunst erwischen kann.

Sie weiß natürlich, daß das nur das Adrenalin ist, das aus ihr spricht – aber heute, jetzt, in diesem Moment, sind sie unsterblich.

* Fin *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Unsterblich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415057) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
